


under the hill

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: city lights in your eyes [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Jett merasa nyaman hingga berhasil bertahan paling lama dibanding di tempat-tempat lain. Hingga ia pun bertemu Lien, seseorang yang ia pikir akan menjadi akhir dari perjalanannya.Bagian dari series:city lights in your eyes; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia.





	under the hill

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Enam bulan Lien bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengannya, lima bulan mengenalnya, Jett masih belum tahu caranya membuat Lien tertawa seperti  _itu_.

Staf bagian personalia yang kebetulan berkunjung ke lapangan itu ternyata kawan lama Lien saat pertama kali gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di Australia untuk pendidikannya. Mereka bercanda mengenai masa lalu, dan Lien tertawa renyah. Jett mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin ia harus menerobos ke masa lalu Lien dulu untuk bisa menemukan hal yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

Jett cuma bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Staf personalia itu kemudian berpamitan. Bosnya sudah mengajaknya pulang. Mereka sempat berpelukan sebentar sebelum perempuan itu pergi.

Lien rupanya menyadari bahwa dirinya dipandangi. Dia menghampiri Jett, melewati rerumputan yang kering dan sebagian bergemerisik di antara ketsnya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu, pada kenyataannya kaulah yang lebih dulu berada di sini." Dia melepaskan topinya, kemudian mengipas-ngipaskannya. "Punya minuman dingin di ruanganmu, tidak?"

Lien harus mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi, membuat Jett meneguk ludah, takut ia tertangkap basah mengamati peluh yang meluncur turun di leher Lien. "Oke ... maksudku ada. Ayo."

* * *

Jett mengeluarkan sekotak biskuit ke tengah-tengah mereka. Lien yang tengah menghabiskan setengah botol jus jeruknya mendelik. Ia membiarkan perempuan itu memuaskan dahaganya dulu dengan memandangi lahan di balik jendela. Masih panas luar biasa hingga ia pun harus memicingkan mata meski berada di dalam ruangan.

Lien langsung mengambil biskuit itu, mengunyahnya dengan keras, sengaja menarik perhatian Jett. Jett pun mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Lien."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau ...," ia menghela napas sambil mengangkat pandangan, "misalnya, aku berhenti dari perusahaan ini?"

Lien memandangnya sebentar, seakan-akan tidak bisa menemukan Jett di diri orang di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut, dan Jett mengamati ujung-ujung matanya. Entah mengapa Jett suka sekali bagian itu. Bagaimana jika Lien mencoba memakai  _eyeliner_  dan membuatnya seperti mata kucing?

Sudah jutaan kali Jett terdistraksi seperti ini. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, sejenak ia lupa.

"Berhenti?"

Jett menggeleng seraya menunduk sedikit. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya balik, dengan tatapan sekilas. "Tidak menyadarinya? Apa yang dilakukan perusahaan ini ...," lanjutnya dengan bisikan, kemudian dengan tarikan napas, lirikan kiri-kanan, takut dinding juga punya telinga, "bukanlah sebuah harapan."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih detil?"

Jett tersenyum hambar, lalu menggeleng lagi. "Sudahlah, kubiarkan kau menyadarinya dulu. Ingin lanjut mengudara?"

Lien meletakkan botol itu dengan bunyi yang keras pada meja. Dia memasang topinya lagi, lalu beranjak dari meja Jett. Namun, begitu tiba di ambang pintu, perempuan itu berhenti untuk berpaling sebentar. "Yakin?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu?"

Jett membiarkan Lien pergi, ia tak beranjak sama sekali dari kursinya. Dari jendela yang besar itu, beberapa menit kemudian, ia bisa melihat Lien kembali mengemudikan pesawatnya, melintasi padang, melakukan pekerjaannya yang biasa.

* * *

Jett menemukan pekerjaan ini tiga tahun yang lalu. Leluhurnya berasal dari Inggris, tetapi orangtuanya, dan ia, besar di tempat ini sehingga ia merasakan hubungan yang kuat dengan tanah ini. Ia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu pada Australia, pada tanah kelahirannya. Salah satu mimpinya yang cukup ambisius di masa kecilnya adalah membantu Australia tetap menjadi sebuah negara maju, yang berswasembada untuk dirinya sendiri. Kadangkala saat mengingatnya Jett ingin tersenyum saja.

Setelah beranjak dewasa, Jett menemukan cara untuk melakukannya: menjadi bagian dari beberapa perusahaan yang mengelola pangan di Australia. Pertanian menjadi dunianya. Perjalanan karir diisi oleh perpindahan dari dan ke berbagai posisi dan tempat, hingga ia pun berakhir di sini, di sebuah perusahaan yang punya reputasi menengah, di tempat yang belum pernah didatanginya di benua ini. Ia merasa nyaman hingga berhasil bertahan paling lama dibanding di tempat-tempat lain.

Hingga ia pun bertemu Lien, seseorang yang ia pikir akan menjadi akhir dari perjalanannya.

Karir, keuangan yang stabil, kemudian orang yang beberapa kali bersedia menjawab tawaran kencannya, apalagi memangnya? Pernikahan adalah tahapan selanjutnya, walaupun Jett tak berani menargetkan terlalu dekat, karena ia sendiri pun belum bilang apa-apa pada Lien.

Namun, pada suatu malam, ia diketuk oleh sisi lain dirinya sendiri.

_Lantas, apa setelah itu?_

Ia akan menghabiskan lebih dari separuh hidupnya dengan kehidupan yang menepi dari ambisi dan bahkan mungkin dunia yang ramai. Berkeluarga, hidup di pedesaan Australia. Sebelumnya hal itu tak terlalu dipikirkannya.

Mengapa ia tak bisa merasa hal tersebut 'manis' seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya?

Apa yang akan ia perbuat untuk dunia? Untuk sekitarnya? Apa saja perannya kelak? Ia selalu ingin menjadi bagian yang besar, sebuah ikon. Ia tidak bisa menepi begitu saja sekarang.

Lantas, begitu ia menemukan suatu fakta tentang tempatnya bekerja, ia tahu ia harus membuat perubahan.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah membuat coretan bundar yang kusut di atas kertas saat memikirkannya kembali, menapak tilas ke saat ketika ia mendapatkan pemikiran tersebut.

Dan orang yang mengetuk di balik kaca jendelanya mulai tak sabar.

"Lien—astaga, maaf!" Buru-buru ia membuka jendela itu, mendorongnya ke atas. Kerut-kerut di antara kedua alis Lien membuatnya menyesal. "Ada apa?"

Lien menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan. "Macaron. Terlalu banyak untuk satu orang. Mau?"

"Buatanmu sendiri?"

Lien mengangguk.

"Woah, dengan senang hati!" Jett tidak langsung mengambil kotak itu dari Lien. "Aku mau, asalkan kau menemaniku makan."

Lien mendengkus, tetapi dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu rumah Jett. Rumah dinas khusus para pekerja lapangan itu kecil, dengan cepat Jett menuju ruang depan dan membukakannya, bahkan sebelum Lien tiba dari mengitari seperempat keliling rumah tersebut.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang makan Jett yang memang hanya cukup untuk dua orang itu. Macaron buatan Lien tak terlalu manis, Jett tidak keberatan.

Baginya, setiap waktu bersama Lien adalah berharga untuk setiap ide serius. Lien punya sudut pandang yang tidak dimiliki Jett, oleh karena itu ia merasa perlu mendiskusikannya lagi.

"Soal yang waktu itu," katanya, mengibaskan remah-remah yang jatuh ke pangkuannya, "aku serius ingin berhenti."

"Untuk alasan apa?" Lien sudah terdengar lelah untuk topik ini. Jett berharap perempuan itu bisa tahan berada di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Kau tidak membaca berita yang mulai bermunculan?"

Lien menopangkan kepalanya di tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. "Tidak. Aku lebih sering tidur sekarang."

Jett ingin tertawa karena menganggapnya candaan, tetapi entah mengapa ia terburu-buru sekali mengutarakannya. "Perusahaan kita juga mulai membuat kerusakan lingkungan."

Perempuan itu terlihat tidak percaya.

"Proses salinisasi. Salinitas yang semakin tinggi di daerah sini dipicu oleh beberapa perusahaan. Pemanfaatan lahan dengan menggunduli vegetasi asli, yang lalu lahannya ditinggalkan selama musim-musim yang tidak produktif, sehingga tidak ada lagi yang menahan air, lalu garam berdifusi ke atas, membuat tanah menjadi sangat asin—aku yakin kau pernah mempelajari itu semua. Lalu, sistem irigasi siar yang pernah digunakan. Dan masih di beberapa titik yang bukan area pengawasanku. Tanah jadi penuh air, garam naik. Memang bukan hanya perusahaan ini yang melakukannya, tetapi  _kita_  membuatnya lebih buruk."

"Kau yakin membaca sumber yang benar?"

"Lien, aku serius."

"Dan aku juga serius." Namun ekspresi perempuan itu tetap datar, mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Dia turut mengambil kue buatannya sendiri, seolah-olah ingin menikmati waktu. "Kaubilang, bukan hanya kita yang melakukannya. Jika kita termasuk yang terdampak, maka itu bukan kesalahan kita. Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan lebih banyak manfaat dibandingan efek domino itu?"

"Aku memang tidak melakukan riset untuk itu semua, Lien, tetapi bukti-bukti yang ada sudah membuatku yakin." Jett mengembuskan napas panjang. "Dan aku merasa perlu tahu akibat pestisida yang kita gunakan. Aku mencari tahu ... dan kemungkinan besar bahan yang kita gunakan itu sudah masuk dalam daftar  _warning_  oleh beberapa organisasi lingkungan."

Pandangan Lien menajam. Jett sudah menduganya. Soal pupuk dan sejenisnya, itu bidang Lien. Ini bisa jadi sudah menyinggungnya—tetapi sudah tidak ada jalan mundur bagi Jett.

"Aku takut masa depan yang tersisa bagi tempat ini adalah ... mereka akan mengaku pailit, lalu terjadi akuisisi ... dan tanggung jawab lingkungan mereka lepaskan begitu saja. Apa yang diakibatkan akan menjadi permanen dan dunia tidak akan sama lagi."

"Jett, aku datang jauh-jauh dari negaraku, bukan untuk bekerja di tempat yang tidak kredibel soal lingkungan. Aku sudah memilihnya, perusahaan ini punya nama."

"Aku juga begitu," bantah Jett. "Tapi aku tidak berhenti mencari tahu."

Lien menelengkan kepalanya, tatapannya menjadi sesuatu yang Jett takuti, sampai-sampai lelaki itu mundur sedikit. "Jadi, kau merasa lebih pintar sekarang?"

"Bukan begitu—" Jett langsung ketakutan Lien akan menghardiknya, kemudian meninggalkannya, dan hubungan mereka menjadi jelek mulai dari sekarang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dicueki Lien di setiap detik mereka bertemu mata di lapangan.

Namun Lien tak langsung beranjak. Dia cuma diam saja seakan-akan sedang menggali lubang di kening Jett dengan sorot pandangnya. "Mungkin kita tidak bisa sepakat dalam hal ini, Jett." Kemudian dia mendesis, menggelengkan kepalanya untuk satu hal yang tak terkatakan. "Maaf, maaf, aku bicara seperti yang sebelumnya. Hormon bulanan, oke? Tapi aku serius soal kita yang tidak bisa sekata."

"Boleh kutahu kenapa?" Hati Jett terasa lega seperti menemukan oase.

"Kau akan mengundurkan diri, lalu mengejar jenjang karir yang lebih tinggi karena hal ini, 'kan? Sedangkan aku, ini adalah titik yang kuinginkan di karirku.  _Agricultural aviation_ , dunia yang tak dikenali orang-orang, tetapi merupakan posisi yang sempurna yang kubutuhkan."

"Hidupku sekarang bukan cuma soal karier, Lien! Ini bukan karena jabatan!"

Sejenak, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Lien menundukkan pandangannya, Jett langsung merasa tak enak hati. Macaron yang dijumputnya kemudian tidak lagi terasa manis. Ia memaksakan diri makan untuk menghargai Lien.

Cukup lama suasana itu bertahan hingga Jett rasanya ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri. Lien pun berdiri, mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil berpamitan, "Mungkin kita tidak bisa selalu memandang titik yang sama. Selamat malam, Jett."

Jett goyah.

* * *

Jett baru bertemu Lien pada siang harinya, gara-gara urusan statistik lahan yang ditenggat mendadak oleh bos di kota. Lien sedang melakukan perawatan rutin pada pesawatnya di hangar yang terbuka, dan Jett melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku tidak?" teriaknya, sengaja tak ingin mendekat.

"Aku sudah makan!" balas Lien, tak bisa senyaring Jett.

Namun Jett tetaplah Jett yang biasanya. "Kau masih marah padaku, ya, yang tadi malam?"

Lien mencibir, kemudian mengelap tangannya. Lap itu dia lempar begitu saja ke tepian, mendarat di peti yang terbuka. "Siapa yang marah?"

Perempuan itu lantas menaiki pesawatnya. Mengetes setelah perawatan, pasti begitu. Jett sudah hafal. Di mata Jett, apa saja yang Lien lakukan itu berubah menjadi serangkaian adegan film. Seperti seorang pahlawan wanita yang ingin berangkat menuju misi terbaik. Dia mengenakan topinya lagi, menyetel tombol-tombol pada pesawat, kemudian armada itu mulai bergerak. Lepas landas beberapa meter di depan hangar.

Jett sengaja melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya ketika Lien melewati dirinya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di samping mulutnya.

"Lien Nguyen, kau keren sekali! Aku benar-benar suka padamu! Cinta padamu, malah!"

Pesawat Lien berlalu begitu saja.

* * *

Jett sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di tepi padang saat Lien menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kaukatakan tadi, saat aku terbang?"

Jett mengangkat pandangannya.

Blak-blakan, kehendak impulsif, kejutan tiba-tiba, adalah bagian dari hidup Jett. Maka ia nyengir, memanfaatkan sifat Lien yang tak begitu ambil hati dengan banyak hal di kehidupannya. Ini adalah momentumnya. Jett tidak ingin lagi membiarkan diskusi tak terkendali menyetir dirinya dan Lien ke hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. "Kubilang, kau keren sekali. Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Cinta, malah."

Lien melongo. Jett berdecak.

Namun perempuan itu hanya duduk di sampingnya, memangku topinya, menggeleng-geleng. "Kau memang bisa sekali mencairkan suasana. Aku ingin punya kemampuan seperti itu."

Hal itu membuat hati Jett mencelus. Sebagian dari jiwanya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Lien memang susah dibuat percaya. Namun, perempuan itu malah betah saja berada di sampingnya. Ia tak jadi keberatan. Alih-alih, ia jadi tertawa. Setidaknya perempuan itu tak marah padanya.

"Nanti sore, setelah jam kerja, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak." Lien menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya. "Kenapa? Ingin mengajak makan ke kota?"

"Tidak. Ini sesuatu yang ... berbeda."

* * *

Lien sedikit tercengang ketika Jett tiba di depan terasnya dengan sepeda.

"Ya ... kaupikir kita akan jalan kaki?" Jett menunjuk ke balik bahunya. "Cukup jauh. Di bawah bukit. Mungkin berkilo-kilo. Naiklah—oh, atau, tepatnya, berdirilah di belakangku."

Lien tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Dia berdiri di belakang, pada pijakan yang sengaja dibuat Jett untuk siapapun yang bersedia diajaknya mengebut mengelilingi area pertanian. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas bahu Jett—dan untuk sesaat, keduanya merasa seperti anak-anak usia sepuluh tahun lagi.

Jalan keluar dari area bekerja mereka adalah jalan setapak yang landai. Rerumputan mulai menggantikan jalur-jalur tanaman homogen, dan Jett mulai merasakan aroma segar yang berbeda. Dari balik bahunya, sesekali ia mendengar Lien bernyanyi. Kadang-kadang lagu pop favoritnya, atau senandung lagu masa kecil yang tak Jett mengerti artinya. Lien pernah bercerita tentang masa kecilnya yang sebagian dihabiskan di area persawahan Vietnam. Tidak heran bagi Jett jika Lien merasa sangat dekat dengan masa-masa yang dihargainya sekali ketika bekerja di sini.

Hari tidak lagi terlalu terang ketika mereka sampai di sebuah cekungan. Tempat mereka tinggal sudah berjarak satu bukit jauhnya.

Jett menyandarkan sepedanya pada sebuah pohon, kemudian berlari kecil mengejar Lien yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendekat dengan cekungan itu.

Lelaki itu berjongkok di samping cekungan, mengambil airnya di telapak tangan. "Kau mau mencobanya?" Ia mempraktikkannya lebih dulu. Mencicipinya, kemudian meludahkannya.

Tanpa kata, Lien mencobanya. Dia mencecap-cecap airnya sebelum membuangnya juga dari mulutnya. "Asin sekali ..."

"Irigasi dari tanah pertanian kita berakhir di sini," ucap Jett singkat, membiarkan Lien membuat kesimpulannya sendiri. "Ini baru di permukaan. Apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana, kemudian di masa depan?"

Lien bergeming saat Jett mendelik ke arahnya.

"Di satu titik dalam hidupku," Jett memulai lagi, "aku takut aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Aku takut aku terlalu banyak berdiam diri karena aku tidak membuka mataku cukup lebar."

Angin yang mendesau mengantarkan bau garam yang samar-samar. Di balik mereka, matahari semakin meninggalkan horison. Jett menoleh karena Lien terlalu lama diam. Tahu-tahu, Lien sedang mengamati dirinya. Beruntung, kali ini bukan dengan cara seperti ingin membuat lubang di tengkoraknya; kali ini lebih lembut dan hangat.

"... Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Lien kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Seberkas senyum hampir saja muncul di wajahnya. "Tidak. Tidak salah. Aku hanya ... hanya kagum saja. Ini kali pertama aku mendengar seorang laki-laki mengungkapkan ketakutannya. Ini bukan hal yang sehari-hari kutemui."

"Dan kau menemukannya di diriku," ucap Jett dengan tawa bangga, setengah bercanda. Kemudian, moodnya berubah seembusan napas. "Aku serius ingin berhenti. Aku akan menyusun surat pengunduran diriku besok."

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Jett tersenyum pada dunia di seberang sana. "Aku ingin bekerja untuk lingkungan. Mungkin bisa sedikit membayar apa yang telah kuakibatkan, baik secara langsung atau tidak. Pernah membaca tentang lembaga, pihak ketiga, yang menekankan aturan ketat pada perusahaan-perusahaan pengolah kayu untuk menjamin keseimbangan ekosistem? Aku ingin terlibat di sana."

"Tapi itu tidak mudah."

"Benar." Jett mengangguk yakin. "Aku akan kuliah lagi. Aku akan jadi praktisi. Aku akan mencari seorang sponsor yang bersedia menerima esaiku yang berisi pengalamanku di lapangan, di sini."

Lien menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau akan pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa memaksa bahwa kau harus ikut. Kita punya agenda sendiri-sendiri—seperti katamu, kita tidak bisa selamanya satu kata. Tapi, di balik itu semua, pasti akan tetap ada hal yang tidak berubah di antara kita, hm?"

Lien menoleh, menatap penuh harap. Atau, setidaknya begitulah asumsi Jett.

"Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang meneriakiku dari bawah pesawat."

"Ini hidupmu, Lien. Kita bertemu karena hidup yang kaupilih, sebuah kebetulan yang bisa berakhir kapan saja. Kita membuat pilihan-pilihan."

"Katakan, apa kau main-main?"

"Bagian mana?"

"Saat aku menguji coba pesawatku setelah memperbaikinya, yang kau berteriak di bawah sana tadi siang?"

Jett tertawa kecil. "Jika aku tidak serius, aku tidak akan menceritakan ketakutanku." Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku memang jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi pilihan-pilihan yang berbeda bukanlah suatu masalah."

Lien menyambutnya, tetapi begitu terburu-buru dan tidak diduga Jett. Perempuan itu menarik Jett ke hadapannya, lantas menciumnya. Sesuatu di dalam kepala Jett seperti meledak ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia menggenggam wajah Lien dan menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tertahan sejak tadi siang. Perempuan itu begitu hangat di antara desiran angin senja yang sejuk, dan semua rasa bersalah itu, meski tak berhubungan dengan Lien, tersapu begitu saja.

Setelah napas mereka tenang kembali, dan bisa memandangi satu sama lain dengan jernih, Lien bertanya, "Apa mereka punya tempat untuk seorang penerbang agrikultur?"

"Kau bisa mengemudikan helikopter untuk kita pakai survey lahan suatu saat nanti. Mengapa tidak?"

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ide untuk bagian ini kudapat setelah membaca sebuah bab di buku Jared Diamond, Collapse. mungkin di antara kalian sudah ada yang pernah baca? kalo belum, i highly recommend it! tentang lingkungan, masa lalu, kewaspadaan yang seharusnya ada, dan segala hal yang perlu kalian tahu tentang 'runtuhnya peradaban yang bisa diambil pelajarannya'. kemudian, organisasi yang dimaksud jett itu sejenis FSC (Forest Stewardship Council), yang mempromosikan manajemen kehutanan yang bertanggung jawab. coba deh kalian teliti produk-produk di sekitar, ada yang sudah mencantumkan label ini di kotaknya XD (hint: produk teh dan susu). as a personal opinion, dari buku yang kusebut di atas, aku paling suka bagian tentang manajemen perikanan dan kehutanan yang bertanggung jawab di seluruh dunia, yang menunjukkan bahwa tak sedikit golongan yang sudah berjalan ke arah yang diharapkan.


End file.
